Turn Off
by Tabbytha
Summary: When Rimmer's dreams turn to realistic nightmere's will the Hollogram be able to cope or will he have to resort to being switched off? My first Red Dwarf fanfic! Please R&R!


_"NOW!"_

"No I won't come"

_"I SAID NOW!"_

"And I said no"

_"NOW BEFORE I END UP DOING SOMETHING YOU WILL REGRET"_

"I don't want to come, you cannot make me"

_"YES I CAN. SHUT YOUR EYES"_

"Why?"

_"BECAUSE I TOLD YOU TOO"_

"It won't change anything, I still won't come"

_"ARE THEY SHUT?"_

"Yes"

_"GOOD. NOW LET GO"_

"No"

"_YES"_

"No! I don't want to"

_"NOW!"_

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo"

_"GOOD, COME ON THAT'S IT"_

"You tricked me"

_"IT WAS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD"_

"Where are we?"

_"YOU'RE HERE"_

"But where is here?"

_"ITS WHERE I CAME FROM"_

"But where did you come from??"

_"HERE"_

"Why is it dark?? Where am I??"

_"SHH...YOU'RE HERE"_

"Where are you going??? ... come back!"

"Come back!"

"Please don't leave me here"

CLUNK 

"What was that?"

CLUNK 

"Hello?? Is there anyone there??"

CLUNK 

"Please...your scaring me..."

"What's happening?? Please??"

_"YOUR GOING TO DIE"_

"What??"

"_DEATH IS JUST ANOTHER OBSTICLE IN LIFE's PATH"_

"But I don't want to die!! Please!! Please don't kill me!"

_"YOUR GOING TO DIE"_

"Let go of me...please!"

_"YOUR GOING TO DIE"_

"Where are you taking me?? Please..."

_"NOW"_

Rimmer sat bolt upright in his bed, sweat pouring from his body and soaking the grey sheets which he had been trying to sleep on. It took him a few minutes to realise that what had just happened was a dream. A nightmare. A horror.

It wasn't the first time he had dreamed of something like that, it was so real. He felt as though he had been swept away every night and returned to his bed by morning so he would think it was a dream and that alone. But he knew that it was a completely absurd idea...even though the hand that had pulled him forwards still felt so real.

He grasped his wrist as though it was still there and intended to pull up the sleeve to see if there were fingerprints because the grasp had been one so tight. But he stopped himself just in time telling himself he was being silly. They were three million years into deep space, the whole of human life had probably become extinct by now.

A grumbling murmur from the bunk above him told him that his only living human companion was awake, or nearly. He stood up and peered into the top bunk seeing nothing but a messy pile of duvet and the locks of Dave Lister's hair hanging down slightly. Wishing he was not made entirely of light so that he could yank them and wake up the lazy slob he took a deep breath before yelling loudly into the hole in the pile of bedclothes.

"RISE AND SHINE LISTY BOY!"

After a moment or two of non-response time he yelled it again finally getting the desired reply he was looking for. A tired, messy haired Lister appeared from the depths of cover.

"Do you have to be such a smeghead?" he asked yawning widely.

Rimmer gave a weak grin which was highly unlike the Rimmer that Lister knew.

"What's up man?" Lister enquired while pulling a t-shirt, which was completely covered in curry and gravy stains, over his head.

"Nothing you lowlife scum," Rimmer shot back in his there-is-something-the-matter-with-me-but-I'm-not-telling-you voice which he thought would put Lister right off the scent.

Lister sighed. Rimmer never spoke about his problems, not that he particularly wanted to hear about them. They were probably stressing about how he forgot to put a capital 'I' in his last exam, even though taken over three million years ago.

"Alrigh' man calm down," he said settling under his duvet again.

"Didn't I just tell you to 'rise and shine'? That usually means that you actually get up or do you plan to have a good old slob around like a half witted baboon again?" Rimmer said changing the subject.

Lister snorted, "Well maybe I would if someone hadn't kept me awake the whole night," he was of course commenting on the way that Rimmer had for some reason been shouting in his sleep.

Rimmer's face contorted. He didn't realise that he had actually been screaming and he felt incredibly embarrassed about it. When Lister screamed in his sleep it was a bit different to what he was screaming...Lister's dreams usually included a sexy girl and a lot of alcohol.

Striding off to the Drive Room in a fury Rimmer could not help but feel slightly relieved. If Lister had heard him during the night then there was no chance that he could have been taken off by...whatever those people in his dreams were. It had just seemed so real.

* * *

A/N: Ok I know it's a bit strange but my first Red Dwarf fanfic and I started it when I was being completely bored after having read some other RD fanfics and it just sort of turned into one.

Disclaimer: Seeing as I forgot to put one in at the beginning, I don't own Red Dwarf (obviously!!)

Please review and tell me what you think!!! Any criticism is accepted...BTW this is not slashy!


End file.
